My Master
by playingwith-moogles
Summary: A collection of Sephintine bondage and s&m one-shots, all under one title.


My Master.  
~Sephintine.

a/n:  
DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Well, anyway. I decided that since I have a lot of ideas for Sephintine one-shots, but want an actual aim with my work, I'm fitting a series together. Basically, there's going to be a collection of bondage and s&m one-shots fitted together under the one story- My Master.

I hope this idea works out how I want it to! Anyway, on with the story.

Pt 1.  
-Experimentations.

Their bedroom was dark, the walls cold, even with the house's heating on full the house resembled an ice-box. Colder than the most frigid winter. Breath could be seen inside the room, steaming up glass.  
Under the folds of the duvet, however, was a different matter entirely.  
The exposed skin of two lithe, pale bodies glistened with a thin layer of sweat. Silver hair splayed across the pillows, across a white chest marked with bites from top to bottom, from collarbones to hips.  
Vincent's black hair fell like a curtain either side of his face. Small kisses were placed upon Sephiroth's bare chest, leaving him shivering. The ex-Turk felt at an advantage, having the great General sprawled beneath him in a writhing mess of ecstacy. As his nails clawed over Sephiroth's collarbones, he heard a prolonged moan of pleasure and was flipped over onto his back. Crimson eyes widened.

The General smirked down from above him, Mako green orbs glowing. He could feel Sephiroth's hair tickling his face and forearms, as well as any other bare skin it could reach. The next thing Vincent was aware of was Sephiroth returning the pleasurable favour. Short nips with sharp teeth dug into the flesh of his stomach. His trousers were pulled down as far as his knees and the teeth made their way to the skin inside of his thighs before returning slowly up his torso, and eventually to his mouth. Tongue met tongue, each appendage fighting for dominance inside the hot cavern of Vincent's mouth.

Vincent felt the other smile against his lips as the silver-haired man pulled away, leaving Vincent longing and gasping. almost struggling, for breath. Even almost fully clothed he felt exposed under the General's stare. He met his gaze tentatively.  
"What is it?" muttered the General, amusement in his voice.  
"N-nothing."  
"You sure?" he thrust slightly into Vincent, hearing him whimper ever so slightly. A nod was the only reply mustered. With a grunt, Sephiroth twisted his body around, pulling the dark-haired other into a position where he was straddling Sephiroth's hips. Nails clawed down Vincent's back and Vincent had to bite his tongue to prevent anying other than a tiny moan from escaping.  
"Hm." came the soft voice in his ear. "If you enjoy that, then-"  
_Smack. _ A hand lashed across Vincent's backside, causing yet another shudder of arousal. A snicker. "I understand, Mr. Valentine, that you like being.. _dominated?" _every word had been accompanied by a thrusting of Sephiroth's groin into Vincent's. Vincent's forehead rested upon the General's shoulder, and he froze, terrified of Sephiroth's response if he nodded.  
_"That- isn't- an answer!" _at the last word, one hand dragged nails down his back and the other spanked him, hard.  
Vincent's head flew back as he all but screamed, nodding frantically as he felt arousal pool in his stomach, keeping every pleasure receptor in his body on high attention.  
"Well then," Sephiroth whispered. "That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" Vincent shook his head, raven hair falling over his eyes. He felt Sephiroth's hand stroke the base of his back and he collapsed, arms now unable to take his weight any longer. A chuckle passed the General's lips, followed by a small sigh.  
"Anyway... Goodnight, Vincent. Sleep well."  
Vincent didn't know how to respond, instead lying still, moving his head slightly to rest upon Sephiroth's chest, waiting for sleep to take all over senses.


End file.
